Ellipse
by Irutzencre
Summary: Devenue photographe de renom, Victoria Chase retourne à Seattle à l'occasion d'une exposition. Une simple formalité, et un décor habituel. Pourtant, elle ne s'attendait pas à '"la" revoir.


_Hey~_

 _Voici le quatrième one-shot de la série "les trucs possibles à dévoiler au grand jour sans passer pour une cinglée"_ _(et accessoirement, cette fic m'a tuée pour lui trouver un titre, une vraie malédiction). J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir_ _à l'écrire il y a un moment déjà, à partir d'un pitch plus que basique ; mais bizarrement, ça a pris de l'ampleur et_ _me tient à cœur. Donc j'espère que ce sera aussi sympa à lire._

 _Cette histoire fait suite au jeu. Quand exactement ? Je vous laisse le découvrir._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ellipse

.

Victoria avançait d'un pas ferme, ses talons claquant sur le bitume à un rythme régulier. La tête droite, comme à son habitude ; sa démarche respirait l'assurance. Elle était dans son élément. Elle était chez elle. Seattle avait été l'une des premières galeries à exposer ses œuvres à ses débuts. Et désormais, chacune des entrées de la Chase était remarquable et remarquée. Encore une fois, elle brillerait par sa simple présence. Son nom en tête d'affiche le présageait.

Le vigile à l'entrée la reconnut de suite et la porte s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Ses pas résonnaient dans le hall de la galerie, multiples échos annonçant son arrivée. Elle ralentit sensiblement son rythme, adressant un signe de tête et un sourire radieux à la personne à l'accueil. On se retournait sur son passage pour la saluer de hochements de tête respectueux, auxquels elle répondait avec un sourire poli.

– Mademoiselle Chase, fit le commissaire d'exposition, visiblement surpris. On ne vous attendait pas si tôt, la conférence a lieux dans deux heures.

Elle prétexta un emploi du temps allégé, ajouté à son affection pour cette galerie et son intérêt pour l'exposition à laquelle elle prenait part.

La galerie exposait une dizaine de photographes jeunes dans le milieu mais talentueux, appuyant sur la diversité de leurs regards. Très occupée, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de consulter la liste de ses confrères présents, et s'y était à vrai dire peu intéressée. Dans cette situation, un large sourire et quelques remarques d'un intérêt feint suffisaient à la tirer d'affaire. Il était rare qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un dont l'art lui parlait lors d'une exposition comme celle-ci. Mais Seattle s'enorgueillissait d'être le berceau de son succès, et elle se plaisait à entretenir cette image.

Six ans. Six ans qu'elle avait quitté Arcadia Bay, suite à l'arrestation de Mark Jefferson. Elle était retournée à Seattle, suivre les cours d'un autre photographe de renom qui était en quelque sorte son "second choix". Le photographe hipster ayant été la raison de sa présence à l'académie Blackwell, une fois l'homme arrêté et ses cours suspendus, Victoria n'avait plus rien à faire là-bas. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et devait rebondir sans plus attendre sur ce problème afin de s'assurer des études brillantes et ainsi garantir son avenir professionnel. Ses parents l'avaient d'ailleurs sommée de prendre sa décision au plus vite, et l'influence de sa famille avait accéléré son transfert.

Elle avait réussi. Elle avait décroché un poste dans un magazine de mode avant même l'obtention de son diplôme. Plus déterminée que jamais, Victoria s'était acharnée à perfectionner son art. Elle avait grimpé les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante, se créant sa place durement méritée. Désormais reconnue comme une grande photographe au-delà de son jeune âge, Victoria voyageait aux quatre coins du monde, sa vie se partageant principalement entre Paris, Londres et Seattle. Elle dormait dans des hôtels de luxe, était invitée à des défilés prestigieux, exposait dans des galeries renommées et faisait régulièrement la Une de magazines.

.

La galerie était presque vide. Quelques employés s'affairaient, effectuant les derniers préparatifs avant l'ouverture au public, dans une demi-heure. On lui proposa un café qu'elle refusa poliment ; elle avait déjà eu sa dose en chemin. Rentrée à Seattle depuis deux jours, Victoria s'était levée tôt et parfaitement reposée, ressentant néanmoins un besoin presque vital de sortir. Après un jogging matinal, elle avait enfilé une tenue adéquate avant de partir pour la galerie. Elle s'était garée à deux rues de là pour acheter un café qu'elle avait consommé dans un parc proche, profitant de ce dernier instant de solitude avant de faire son entrée.

Victoria continua sans plus attendre vers l'espace d'exposition. Puisqu'elle était là en avance, autant en profiter pour faire rapidement le tour des lieux et s'intéresser un peu aux œuvres exposées. Agréablement surprise, elle reconnut sans peine la patte d'un photographe avec qui elle avait eu l'occasion de travailler brièvement, et un autre dont elle appréciait grandement le travail d'abstraction, qui avait produit un résultat des plus étonnants mélangé avec son propre style. Du beau monde, visiblement. Comme elle s'y attendait, les différents travaux étaient parfaitement mis en valeur par une scénographie sobre et élégante et un éclairage judicieusement orienté. L'ensemble évoquait un labyrinthe, dont elle se rapprochait du cœur. Chaque tournant, chaque nouvelle cellule d'exposition surprenait, changeait le spectateur d'univers. Un sourire appréciateur étira les lèvres de la photographe. C'était parfait.

La blonde se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers ses propres œuvres, désireuse de constater de ses propres yeux la qualité de la mise en scène autour de son travail. Au détour de l'ultime panneau, Victoria eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses œuvres que le fil de ses pensées se brisa brusquement alors qu'elle pilait net.

Une personne occupait déjà l'espace. De trois quarts dos à elle, assise sur le banc an centre de la pièce, absorbée dans la contemplation d'un cliché dont la blonde était elle-même très fière. Une silhouette fine, vêtue avec une élégance simple. Des cheveux châtains tombant souplement jusqu'à ses épaules, quelques mèches rebelles troublant l'ensemble. Si elle s'était fiée uniquement à ses vêtements, Victoria ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnue. Mais elle voyait au-delà des bouts de tissu. Au-delà de ce qui avait changé. Bien que légèrement différente, affirmée par les ans, l'aura qui se dégageait de cette personne était sensiblement la même. Victoria en restait figée. Même sous cet angle, même après six ans, la blonde n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celle qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

 _Max._

Hasard ou non, elle s'était placée pile sous un faisceau de lumière dirigé sur le banc. Là, au milieu de la pièce, elle donnait l'impression à la blonde d'occulter toutes ses photographies affichées contre les murs temporaires. Sa présence ici lui parut comme une œuvre éphémère, une pirouette grandiose orchestrée tant par la scénographe qu'elle-même. Victoria restait interdite, subjuguée par cette apparition presque irréelle tant elle ne l'attendait plus, ne l'espérait plus.

Aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Mue par un automatisme à peine contrôlé, la blonde dégaina son appareil qui ne la quittait jamais. Son souffle suspendu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle cadra son sujet, immobile, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Ses doigts experts exécutaient les réglages qu'elle jugeait nécessaires, plus par instinct que réelle conscience. À ses yeux, plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette présence, cette silhouette à travers son objectif, et la lumière qui descendait sur elle. La rumeur de fond des échos dans la galerie n'était plus. La galerie elle-même disparaissait de ses préoccupations. Plus aucun son ne pouvait percer la bulle de concentration de la blonde. Toutes ses pensées parasites s'étaient tues.

Plus un souffle. Plus aucun mouvement, sinon un mince reflet ondoyant sur la chevelure de la jeune femme assise. Même les battements de son cœur, dont le rythme s'était sensiblement accéléré, semblaient retentir dans un autre espace-temps, déconnecté de sa conscience entièrement focalisée sur la châtaine.

Le son du déclencheur sous son doigt lui parut assourdissant, mettant brusquement fin à sa transe, mais sans pour autant la ramener entièrement à l'instant présent. Quand ses yeux quittèrent son appareil pour se reporter directement sur son modèle, elle plongea dans deux orbes océans qui la fixaient. Son cœur rata un battement. Deux yeux emplis d'une surprise qu'elle partageait la dévisageaient. Victoria redécouvrait ces nuances de bleu, agrémentées d'un éclat pensif, dans lesquelles elle s'était bien plus perdue qu'elle ne l'aurait admis.

– Victoria.

Un souffle, pas plus fort qu'un murmure, mais d'une clarté limpide, glissant dans le silence de la pièce. Le cœur de Victoria s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Ses poumons cessèrent un instant leur activité.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ce qu'elle comptait faire ensuite. Comment agir. La châtaine l'avait devancée, lui supprimant d'emblée la possibilité de partir. Qu'aurait-elle voulu faire ? Partir comme une voleuse, sa précieuse image au fond de son appareil. Ou l'aborder. Pour lui dire quoi ? La saluer comme une inconnue, tout reprendre comme si rien ne les liait ? Ou l'insulter ? Ignorer ces années pendant lesquelles elles avaient évolué, et les ramener toutes deux six ans plus tôt. Rien ne lui paraissait pertinent.

C'était toujours elle qui prenait les devants. Elle qui surprenait les gens, les abordait, leur imposait sa présence écrasante, brillant d'une assurance de reine. Là, face à deux yeux qui la détaillaient en silence, à la fois nostalgiques et surpris, Victoria était déstabilisée. Pour la première fois depuis des années, la Chase perdait le contrôle de la situation. Des mots, des esquisses de paroles se bousculaient, coincées dans sa gorge sèche, sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à être assez claire pour être formulée.

– Salut, Loser.

Sa réponse avait franchi ses lèvres par automatisme, soufflée comme un spectre qui n'attendait que de sortir après de longues années de mutisme. Un mot qui résonna à la fois familier et étranger dans sa tête. Il lui semblait ne pas l'avoir prononcé depuis une éternité. Mais contrairement à autrefois, où elle s'appliquait toujours à y insuffler tout le mépris quelle pouvait, elle l'avait exprimé sans aucune méchanceté, dépourvu de toute l'assurance qu'elle avait toujours placée dans ses paroles.

Victoria se gifla mentalement. Après six ans, voilà tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire.

Mais contre toute attente, un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Max. Un sourire un peu timide, mais sincère, empreint d'une centaine nostalgie. Victoria sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision, alors que le fantôme d'une culpabilité passée se rappelait à elle. Après cela, elle aurait dû recevoir une insulte, un regard vexé, attristé. Mais il n'en était rien. Max restait calme, avec une expression indéchiffrable, dénuée de crainte.

– Je suppose qu'on ne change pas les vieux surnoms, dit-elle simplement, dans un soupir mi amusé, mi blasé. Contente de te revoir aussi, Queen Bitch.

Victoria ne tiqua même pas à ce surnom. Le son de cette voix cristalline tintait à ses oreilles comme une mélodie oubliée. Des souvenirs enfouis, des sensations passées brusquement réveillées, refaisaient surface dans son esprit après six ans de silence. Toutes ces insultes qu'elle avait proférées, ces brimades qu'elle lui avait fait subir… Tous ses actes de Reine tyrannique qui l'avaient hantée des mois après son départ de Blackwell, sans qu'elle ne trouve le courage d'envoyer un message d'excuses.

Elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Elles n'avaient rien en commun ; puis elle avait quitté Blackwell, et en même temps la vie de la hipster. Pourquoi aurait-elle cherché à maintenir un contact ?

.

Six longues années durant lesquelles Victoria avait presque oublié l'Oregon. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé à Max. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait prétendu lorsque Taylor, restée à Blackwell, prenait de ses nouvelles. En réalité, la châtaine avait hanté ses pensées, et semblait ne jamais vraiment les avoir quittées.

Suite à l'arrestation de Jefferson, personne de sa classe n'avait pu présenter d'œuvre pour le concours Héros au Quotidien. Les étudiants du photographe s'étaient cependant accrochés à leurs études. Pour obtenir rapidement un remplaçant, ils avaient décidé d'unir leurs forces pour réaliser eux-mêmes une exposition au sein de l'académie Blackwell, remplaçant par la même occasion les grands panneaux présentant les clichés de Mark Jefferson que plus personne ne voulait voir. L'initiative avait été très bien reçue, et avait réussi, puisqu'en moins de six semaines ils avaient un nouveau professeur talentueux, peut-être autant que le précédent, avec en moins l'option manipulateur pervers dérangé.

Bien qu'elle se fichât éperdument des autres – en dehors de Taylor –, Victoria avait tenté de garder un œil sur la châtaine depuis les réseaux sociaux. Max n'y était pas très active, mais était régulièrement mentionnée par ses camarades. Elle postait de temps à autres un selfie, ou l'un de ses nombreux clichés au polaroid. Des images rares, mais toujours merveilleusement réussies, empreinte d'une simplicité magique, presque irréelle. Un peu comme Max, à vrai dire.

Elle l'avait épiée sans trouver le courage de lui envoyer un message, ou même de l'ajouter à ses contacts. Elle s'en était voulu, mais n'étais jamais parvenue à cliquer sur ce stupide bouton. Un geste simple, mais qui en demandait trop à son ego de reine intouchable. Et qui ramenait en elle cette peur d'un refus, d'être rejetée par celle qu'elle avait trop méprisée injustement et avec qui elle n'avait jamais réussi à être sincère.

Après l'obtention de leur diplôme, les étudiants de Blackwell ne s'étaient pas tous séparés. Pendant deux ans, Max avait mené quelques projets en collaboration avec certains de ses camarades. En unissant leurs moyens, techniques et matériels, ils s'étaient tous lancés plus facilement. L'année suivante, son activité en ligne avait un peu diminué, alors qu'elle bouclait les dernières collaborations et préparait son prochain projet. Elle travaillait à son compte, divisant son temps entre ses clients et ses projets personnels.

Puis la châtaine avait soudainement disparu. Elle n'avait plus rien posté sur les réseaux sociaux pendant des mois. Près d'un an s'était écoulé avant qu'un unique selfie n'annonce qu'elle était encore en vie et allait bien, mais qu'elle restait à l'écart du net. À ce moment-là, Victoria était passée en quelques minutes dans un grand-huit émotionnel. Son cœur avait bondi de joie à la vue de la photo, avant qu'une angoisse sans nom ne l'envahisse à l'idée de la perdre de vue définitivement. Les mois suivants, elle avait guetté le site de Max dans l'espoir d'y voir des nouvelles de son avancement, mais en vain. Elle avait bel et bien stoppé toute activité.

Cela faisait six mois qu'elle n'avait pas regardé son site, trop occupée par son travail et ses multiples voyages qu'elle en aurait oublié de contacter Taylor si celle-ci ne l'avait pas appelée.

.

Alors que Max approchait d'elle, Victoria en profita pour la détailler. Bien que ses cheveux soient désormais un peu plus long, ses traits peut-être affinés, elle avait peu changé. Les mêmes taches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage, lui donnant un air à la fois angélique et malicieux, selon l'expression qu'elle affichait. Elle paraissait cependant plus sûre d'elle. Ses vêtements aussi étaient différents. Un style vestimentaire simple mais qui convenait plutôt bien. À la fois habillé et décontracté, suffisamment pour avoir l'air à la fois sérieuse et montrer qu'elle estimait que sa place était dehors avec son appareil, et non à se complaire dans une galerie.

– Tu as appris à t'habiller ? railla la Chase.

Une grimace gênée passa sur les traits de la châtaine. Elle se reprit rapidement, roulant des yeux avec un petit soupir mi exaspéré mi pensif.

– Eh bien, je me voyais mal entrer dans une galerie comme si j'allais faire un safari, donc…  
– Je ne veux pas savoir quelles horreurs tu portes en dehors de mon champ de vision, trancha la blonde, avant de se radoucir. Ça te va plutôt bien.

Les joues de Max rosirent légèrement, et Victoria eut l'impression de revoir la jeune fille qu'elle avait connue à Blackwell. La honte qu'elle lui insufflait en moins.

– Wowser, souffla la châtaine. Un compliment de Victoria Chase. Je dois rêver, je ne vois que ça. Ou avoir affaire à un extra-terrestre. Qui êtes-vous, imposteur ?

Victoria se retint de se frapper le front face à l'humour toujours aussi décalé de la châtaine. Si celle-ci doutait de l'identité de Victoria, l'inverse était impossible. La blonde était prête à parier que Max remplissait un quota journalier de blagues de geek et autres jeux de mots douteux. Un humour dont la blonde s'était constamment moquée, en plus de ses vêtements et son goût pour le polaroid.

– Je… Pour avant, tu sais… Désolée, Max.

La châtaine haussa les épaules.

– C'est passé, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Victoria eut l'impression qu'un poids colossal venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. Sa culpabilité estompée, sinon effacée, en si peu de mots. Le pardon de ses erreurs passées, de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. La possibilité d'un changement, de nouvelles bases. Derrière ses airs enfantins et rêveurs, Max était d'une maturité parfois déroutante. Elle semblait toujours capable de voir le meilleur chez les autres. Un peu confuse mais rassurée, Victoria osa formuler la question qui s'imposait en force dans son crâne et lui brûlait les lèvres :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– La même chose que toi, j'expose.  
– Oh.

Évidemment. La photographe n'aurait eu que deux raisons de se trouver là : aller voir une exposition particulièrement intéressante (certes, il y avait les œuvres de Victoria, mais elle avait déjà fait bien mieux) ou bien être invitée à exposer. Victoria sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle se traitait d'idiote, son expression d'abord incrédule se muant en une surprise confuse. Pour une fois, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être penchée ne serait-ce qu'une minute sur la liste des artistes conviés. Elle aurait tout de suite vu la présence de la hipster et se serait évité cette surprise.

Max montra d'un geste vague la prochaine salle.

– Mes photos là-bas.  
– Montre, s'entendit prononcer Victoria.

La demande lui avait échappé avant même qu'elle n'y pense. Une envie impérieuse, un besoin de voir ce qu'était devenue Max. On n'exposait pas dans la même galerie qu'elle sans raison. On n'exposait même pas à Seattle sans raison. Et Victoria détestait rester dans l'ignorance, ou même simplement être mise à l'écart. Les photos de Max lui avaient souvent fait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qui la dépassait, qu'elle trouvait ridicule de la part d'un petit carré de papier sorti d'un appareil rétro. Là, elle voulait savoir. Si elle ressentirait la même chose. Comment Max avait évolué loin de son regard et ses remarques blessantes.

– Toujours avec ton polaroid ?  
– En partie. (Elle tapota son sac.) Tu sais bien qu'il ne me quitte jamais. Mais depuis deux mois, je fais quelques clichés à la chambre aussi, pour une nouvelle série dont je n'ai pas encore parlé.  
– Encore plus rétro, ironisa Victoria. La technologie, ça existe tu sais ?  
– Connais pas, lâcha Max avec une moue faussement désolée, avant de se diriger vers la salle suivante. Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre.

Avec un sourire amusé, Max la mena dans l'espace qui exposait ses œuvres. Alors qu'elle expliquait son projet, levant le voile sur ses années de silence radio sur les réseaux sociaux, la surprise de Victoria allait croissante.

Elle avait d'abord entreprit un véritable roadtrip à travers les USA. Un projet qu'elle avait fait en hommage à son amie décédée. Elle avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes, et effectué une part du voyage avec un groupe de rock punk qui l'avait accueillie comme photographe pour leur tournée.

Elle avait ensuite enchaîné avec un tour du monde. Son voyage l'avait menée aux quatre coins du monde, parfois loin de tout, à la recherche d'elle-même, de son style, et de ce qu'elle voulait montrer. Elle avait erré tant dans les rues de grandes villes que sur des routes de campagne, et son confort de vie avait été très aléatoire. Bien qu'elle fût partie en solitaire, elle raconta que plusieurs personnes l'avaient rejointe sur une portion de son voyage.

– Et en Italie, j'ai passé trois jours chez Juliet, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Victoria écoutait son récit, médusée. Quand Max avait-elle gagné l'assurance pour partir sillonner le monde armée seulement de son polaroid, d'un Reflex offert par un ami, et un gros sac à dos ? Cela la dépassait. Pendant que Max dormait parfois à la belle étoile, elle-même prenait goût aux chambres d'hôtel luxueuses. Max se déplaçait à la force de ses jambes, elle prenait l'avion. Victoria prenait conscience qu'elles avaient vécu à l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre ; et à chaque mot de la châtaine, elle avait l'impression que le gouffre entre elles se creusait un peu plus, jusqu'à lui en donner le vertige. Évoluaient-elles seulement dans le même monde ?

Le volume d'exposition dédié à Max présentait ses photographies sous forme de frise entrecoupée. Le tout était agrémenté d'extraits de son carnet de bord, de notes explicatives, et d'éléments glanés au fil de son voyage. Une présentation à l'opposé des œuvres de Victoria, grandes photographies imposantes qui fascinaient le spectateur. Ici, il fallait s'approcher pour découvrir les merveilles immortalisées par Max.

Victoria était à court de mots.

– Wow. Tu…

Max arqua un sourcil amusé.

– Beau travail, Loser.

Son regard passait sans cesse des photos à la châtaine, qu'elle peinait à quitter des yeux tant elle était captivée par son récit qui lui apparaissait comme une aventure épique qu'elle même se sentait incapable d'entreprendre. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux bleus, un océan calme reflétant son intelligence et au fond duquel brillait sa passion pour son travail. Toujours aussi calme et introvertie en société. Mais dès qu'elle parlait de son travail, dès qu'elle avait un appareil entre les mains, Max était animée d'une assurance nouvelle, renforcée par ses années de voyages et de pratique de son art.

Max avait elle aussi fait sa place dans le milieu. Plus discrètement. Ses selfies et ses clichés au polaroid lui avaient attiré un public très différent de Victoria, mais fidèle. Soutenue par des artistes passionnés rencontrés au gré de ses errances, la petite hipster avait été encouragée dès ses débuts. Elle s'était affirmée au fil des ans, apportant au polaroid son regard si particulier. Tantôt innocent, tantôt plus sombre. Souvent empreint d'une nostalgie contemplative, mais avec ce détail piquant qui faisait toute la différence.

Victoria observait minutieusement chacun des clichés de la châtaine. Les explications de Max la transportaient ailleurs, loin de la galerie. Par son récit, elle l'emmenait avec elle dans son voyage. Victoria osait à peine l'interrompre pour demander de temps à autres une précision, tant son discours était vivant et captivant. Ses mains bougeaient au fil de son récit pour illustrer ses propos, et son visage s'illuminait à l'évocation de telle ou telle anecdote.

Victoria était absorbée par une série de clichés de ruelles quand un déclic suivi d'un flash derrière elle la surprit. La blonde se retourna vivement sans comprendre pour voir Max, fière d'elle, saisir le carré de papier qui sortait de son antique polaroid. Face à son air interrogateur, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Max.

– Puisque tu as pris une photo de moi tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'en veux une de toi. Et oui, avec ce bon vieux polaroid que tu détestes tant.

Victoria haussa un sourcil incrédule. Face à cette provocation, elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé, qui se mua rapidement en rire partagé.

Ces six ans les avaient changées, toutes les deux. Et pourtant, cachée dans cette jeune femme, devenue photographe de talent, elle était persuadée d'apercevoir la Max de l'époque, la fille timide et rêveuse qui l'exaspérait tant mais la fascinait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à elle-même. La hipster ringarde dont les clichés au polaroid la touchait sans qu'elle ne puisse le reconnaître. La fille qui, malgré la crainte qu'elle, Victoria Chase, lui inspirait, semblait voir à travers son masque de Reine, dévoilant ses insécurités enfouies qu'elle-même ne pouvait regarder en face.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Max semblait capable de voir au fond d'elle, la jeune femme qu'elle était au-delà de sa façade de photographe sophistiquée. Face à elle, Victoria se sentait être Victoria, rien de plus. Max voyait clair à travers son jeu, son apparence de diva intouchable, perçant à jour tant ses insécurités que ce qui l'animait réellement. Un sentiment à la fois profondément déstabilisant mais aussi grisant. Et ce qui autrefois l'avait mise si mal à l'aise, lui donnant l'impression d'une menace, lui procurait maintenant un sentiment de compréhension rassurante.

Une présence qui lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était avoué. Et elle en prenait désormais pleinement conscience. Comme un vide qui se comblait. Avoir Max à ses côtés, converser avec elle aussi simplement malgré leurs différends passés, dépassait les rêves qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas.

Alors que les six ans qui les avaient séparées s'effaçaient lentement, comme un lointain cauchemar dont elle se réveillait, une évidence apparaissait dans la tête de la blonde. L'envie de garder Max près d'elle, de reprendre une place dans sa vie. La simple idée de Max disparaissant encore de son champ de vision, sitôt les portes de la galerie franchies, l'horrifiait soudainement. Hors de question de la laisser filer, et encore moins de partir.

Max fixait son carré de papier, prenant son mal en patience. Ses traits tordus en une moue concentrée rappelaient un enfant, alors qu'elle se retenait de secouer l'image dans l'espoir d'accélérer le processus. Définitivement irrécupérable. Attendrie malgré elle par cette vision, Victoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle brisa le silence confortable qui s'était posé sur elles.

– Loser ?  
– Oui ? (Max releva le nez de sa photo en train d'apparaître.)  
– J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir ; je t'invite à dîner. Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la châtaine, réchauffant le cœur de Victoria. Cette fois, elle ne la laisserait pas s'éloigner.

.

* * *

 _La suite reste à imaginer~_  
 _Pas trop déçus ?_

 _Je vous aurais bien proposé un peu de musique avec, mais le peu que j'arrive à resituer de ce que j'écoutais en l'écrivant manque un chouïa de pertinence. Spoiler alert : j'espère en tirer au moins un petit dessin dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, pour le plaisir de mélanger écrit et dessin._

 _À une prochaine !_

 _Tzé Iru'_


End file.
